Why?
by Interstella
Summary: Why wasn't I normal? Why did I have to fall for the one who's heart is made of stone? Why didn't we do this sooner? Oneshot Yaoi Sasunaru Naruto POV -COMPLETE


Why?

Why can't I be normal? Why does every day have to be a chore? Why can't I stop smiling… just as he walks into the room? Why is it, I've fallen in love…with another guy?

I mean, good god, there are hundreds of girls after him, it's not like he's gonna like me in return… And even if there weren't so many girls after him… He'd never like me… I'm a guy… And if he did like me, the girls would kill us both!

Why can't life ever be simple? Why did I have to fall for _him_ of all people? And why do I pretend to hate him, even though I don't?

Why can't I work up the courage to tell him? How would I tell him?

Stupid bastard… Why do I fall for the guy who's heart is made out of stone? He'd never love a monster like me… I'm just… an idiot to him…

He doesn't know. He can't know. If he knew how much it hurt when he insulted me, he'd stop right? Or maybe he does know, but he doesn't care.

He doesn't know how jealous I get when he lets Sakura hang off him, or when Ino fights for his attention. He doesn't realise how I feel.

Maybe that's a good thing. If he knew, he'd only laugh at me and throw it in my face, calling me an idiot and telling me to stop being stupid… He'd find ways to tease me about it, ways to make me even more miserable.

---

"Oi, usuratonkachi, what's taking so long?" His voice called out to me, making me loose my train of thought. I glared at him.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" I called back, running to catch up to him. "Patience is a virtue!" I teased.

"So is polite eating." he mumbled, teasing me back. I pulled my tongue out at him.

We carried on walking in silence, each of us left to our own thoughts. Today's mission was an easy one. So they'd given it to the two of us, making Sakura stay in Konoha for extra training. This was a bad thing. It meant that I was alone with Sasuke until we got to the next town. This was a day long hike. I couldn't trust myself… and for good reason.

It was dark when we set up camp. Sasuke went to get the firewood as I put up the tent. We were still in Konoha territory, so we could have a large fire if we wanted. The tent took a while to get right, but when I finally did, I realised that Kakashi had given us the wrong one. Instead of giving us the two man tent, he gave us the single tent.

Crap….

When Sasuke returned, I told him what happened, and volunteered to sleep outside by the fire.

"Don't be stupid. This is the one night we'll get in the entire mission where we don't have to be outside on watch." he said, pointing out that we were still in Konoha territory. "You need to sleep as much as I do. We share." And that was that. Without another word, he climbed into the small tent.

With a sense of forbidding, I followed him.

---

The inside of the tent was tiny. There was barely enough room for one person to move, let alone two. I could tell that this would end badly. After much tossing and turning on my part, Sasuke began to get pissed.

"Look, here" he said, pulling me down so I was half leaning on his chest. My head and arm were on his body and my legs entangled with his. Heat rushed to my face and my heart began to beat faster. And so did his. From my position, I could hear his heart, steadily beating faster than it should.

"Sasuke?"

"Just sleep Naruto." He whispered, his arm snaking around my back. I nodded and shifted a little so that I was more comfortable. I moved one of my legs and heard him gasp. Frowning, I first looked to his face before looking down at my leg. Even in the darkness, I could see a bulge in his shorts. My eyes widened and I looked up at his beat red face.

We lay there in an awkward silence for several minutes until I could take it no longer. Keeping my hand on his chest, I sat up slightly to lean forward and gently place my lips on his. I don't know if this was a good thing, or not, but he gasped again and closed his eyes, leaning into my kiss.

His hands found their way around my neck and he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss tenfold. My hand that wasn't on his chest reached up to caress his cheek. This was like a dream come true… no … maybe it was a dream. I pulled back and looked into his face. Brief disappointment shone in his eyes, and I wasn't sure if it was because I was a bad kisser, or because I pulled away.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto."

"What was that…." I asked, knowing full well it was a kiss, but wanting to know why he had kissed me back.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It was a kiss dobe, I thought even you would know that." I shook my head.

"No, I meant, why…"

"You're asking me, you're the one who started it." he pointed out to me. I noticed that his breathing still wasn't quite right. Maybe that was because I was straddling him. "Naruto, either keep going, or get off…." I couldn't tell what he was meaning, but I leaned down and, for some unknown reason, licked his neck, just below his ear, making him gasp. After I nibbled on his earlobe, he growled a little and suddenly flipped us over so he was on top.

I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. Now he was straddling me, I was sure he could tell that I was just as hard as he was. He leaned down and kissed me again, this time moving his body too. Our erections brushed against each other and we both let out a moan of pleasure. His lips moved from my mouth to my neck and he kissed down it, leaving a small trail of love-bites that healed almost instantly. He got down to my jacket and started to unzip it.

That's when my senses returned. We were on a mission, we actually needed to sleep. I took a hold of his shirt and pulled him up to kiss him again. I then pulled back and shook my head. "Sasuke…We kinda need to sleep…we're on a mission." I pointed out. Shock registered on his face, as he realised he'd forgotten and he nodded before flipping us over again, so I was lay on his chest, just as before.

This time, I snuggled close and went to sleep.

Why hadn't we done this sooner?

- - -

A/N: My friend thinks I should leave it here…. I'm not too sure… I think I'll leave it to a vote… I shall look at the reviews in a week, and then again in two. After that, I'll count up the votes. If you think I should continue, write Yay, if you think it's ok as it is, write Nay, and if you think I have no talent as an author, write Yuki. I look forward to reading your reviews!!

BB-Chan


End file.
